1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing one or more chilled products, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus for dispensing one or more chilled products under a desired pressure and temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain dispenser units employ a python connecting a dispensing tower some distance from a cooling unit to dispense products. These dispenser units are valuable to businesses with limited counter space because only the dispensing tower must be placed on the counter top, as opposed to other dispenser units where the cooling unit, including pumps and a carbonator, are placed on the counter top along with the dispensing tower. A disadvantage of remote dispensing towers however is poor still water dispense rates at a dispensing valve caused through insufficient flow pressure from still water sources, and solution of this problem through the use of a dedicated pump is not practical due to prohibitive cost factors.
Regardless of whether a remote dispensing tower is utilized, consistently delivering a product at a desired temperature is an important concern. In the case of a carbonated product, if the temperature of the delivered product rises above 40xc2x0 F., excessive foaming can occur, leading to an overflow of the receiving container and often a spill that must be cleaned by either the recipient or a paid employee. Both options are undesirable, since the employee must forego other tasks, or worse, an unexpected stain makes a customer upset. Worst of all however is a customer slipping and falling on the overflowed carbonated product leading to injury and possible legal action. Therefore, it is important to dispense products at a desired temperature.
Consistently delivering a product at a desired temperature involves achieving optimal heat transfer from the product to a cooling unit, which typically is a refrigeration unit and associated cooling chamber having a cooling fluid and a frozen cooling fluid bank therein. Optimal heat transfer is enhanced through vigorous circulation of cooling fluid about the frozen cooling fluid bank. Unfortunately, vigorous circulation suffers several disadvantages. Running an agitator continually at a high speed is not cost effective, and vigorous agitation detrimentally affects both the weight and the shape of the cooling fluid bank, which in fact decreases heat transfer.
Accordingly, there has been a long felt need for a dispenser system providing agitation that enhances heat transfer from a product as well as a cost-effective still water boost.
In accordance with the present invention, a dispenser system includes a beverage syrup source, a pump connected with a plain water source, a carbonator, a cooling unit, an agitator, a dispensing station, a sensor, and a controller. The carbonator connects with a source of carbon dioxide gas and with the pump to produce carbonated water. The cooling unit cools the beverage syrup delivered from the beverage syrup source and the plain water delivered from the pump. The agitator is disposed in the cooling unit to circulate cooling fluid contained within the cooling unit. The dispensing station connects with the beverage syrup source, the pump, and the carbonator, whereby the dispensing station combines either beverage syrup and plain water to produce a non-carbonated dispensed product or beverage syrup and carbonated water to produce a carbonated dispensed product. The sensor measures an operating parameter of the dispenser system and outputs a signal representative thereof. The controller, responsive to the signal output by the sensor, operates the agitator at a lower speed when the signal output by the sensor indicates the dispenser system is operating in a desired stable state. Alternatively, the controller, responsive to the signal output by the sensor, operates the agitator at a higher speed when the signal output by the sensor indicates the dispenser system is not operating in the desired stable state.
An operating parameter measured by the sensor includes the temperature of the cooling fluid within the cooling unit. Consequently, the controller operates the agitator at a lower speed when the signal output by the sensor indicates the temperature of the cooling fluid within the cooling unit is below a desired low temperature. Further, the controller operates the agitator at a higher speed when the signal output by the sensor indicates the temperature of the cooling fluid within the cooling unit is above a desired low temperature.
An operating parameter measured by the sensor includes whether a valve on the dispensing station has been activated. Consequently, the controller operates the agitator at a lower speed when the signal output by the sensor indicates no valve on the dispensing station has been activated. Further, the controller operates the agitator at a higher speed when the signal output by the sensor indicates a valve on the dispensing station has been activated.
An operating parameter measured by the sensor includes the level of carbonated water in the carbonator. Consequently, the controller normally operates the agitator at a lower speed. However, the controller operates the agitator at a higher speed for a preset time period when the signal output by the sensor indicates the carbonator is not full.
The cooling unit includes a refrigeration unit, a cooling chamber having therein a cooling fluid and a frozen cooling fluid bank formed by the refrigeration unit, and a cooling coil disposed in the cooling chamber and coupled at an inlet with the beverage syrup source and at an outlet with the dispensing station. The cooling unit further includes a cooling coil disposed in the cooling chamber and coupled at an inlet with the water source and at an outlet with the carbonator. The cooling unit still further includes a cooling coil disposed in the cooling chamber and coupled at an inlet with the carbonator and at an outlet with the dispensing station.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to control agitation of a cooling fluid contained within a cooling unit of a dispenser system responsive to operating parameters of the dispenser system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dispenser system with a pump that supplies plain water to both a carbonator of the dispenser system and a dispensing station of the dispenser system.
Still other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become evident to those of ordinary skill in the art in light of the following.